


Of moonlit water and starlit skies

by Lilibet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan is too hot for this planet and this planet is too hot for Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: His eyes flickered over Qui-Gon, lingering on the tanned skin and lithe muscles accentuated by the moonlight spilling over Qui-Gon’s shoulders and onto his bare chest. The glow from the water was reflected in his eyes and gave him an ethereal, ghostly appearance, highlighting the sweat droplets sliding down his neck that Obi-Wan had the sudden and irresistible urge to lick.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Of moonlit water and starlit skies

**Author's Note:**

> For [antheiasilva's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheiasilva/pseuds/antheiasilva) May fourth prompt "moonlit water and campfire and starlit sky" (better late than never!).
> 
> Thank you to [kyber_erso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyber_erso/pseuds/kyber-erso) for helping me to actually finish this fic!

The heat of this planet had sorely tested Obi-Wan’s patience, but right now he struggled to remember why he’d been so eager to leave.

Outside in the wilderness of this planet, in a grove surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see, the moonlight was a diffuse ocean above them that lessened the inky blackness of the night, but not so bright as to dull the stars that speckled and glittered in the sky above.

Night here wasn’t the utter blackness that swallowed a person whole, but a warm shadowy world painted in deep saturated colour. The warmth of the day was only just starting to fade, the light breeze carrying a hint of the freshness of the autumn months that Obi-Wan knew would soon be closing in. The summer months were hot and humid here, the air muggy and still. During the midday heat it was hard to breathe, like trying to pull treacle into your lungs.

They were, of course, trained to withstand such physical hardships and distractions, but by the second ten-day on this sweltering planet Obi-Wan had begun to feel the strain, and he hadn’t failed to notice Qui-Gon’s restlessness and frustration leaking out, his words gaining a sharper edge that wasn’t there at the beginning of the negotiations.

When they were finally completed and the treaty signed, Obi-Wan only just managed to rein in his audible sigh of relief. Eager to leave, he’d silently bemoaned the long line of dignitaries keen to give their thanks to the two Jedi for their assistance.

While some had offered rather more...carnal options to show their gratitude, one of the government officials had offered a trip to one of the many private groves within the forested regions of the planet. A popular tourist attraction, apparently. Obi-Wan had diplomatically declined the invitation, citing their need to return to Coruscant. Although his reasons were definitely more about escaping the oppressive heat of this world than anything duty related.

But Qui-Gon somehow managed to convince Obi-Wan to stay and explore the nature of this planet, despite himself. His promises had seemed wholly innocent to the casual onlooker, but the salacious twinkle in his eyes had betrayed his true meaning, and Obi-Wan had flushed bright red and fidgeted on the spot.

He had to admit to himself though, now that they were here, the groves really were beautiful. He could see why they were so popular, isolated so far from the Capital city that Obi-Wan could hear nothing but the chirp of birds and the rustle of leaves in the light breeze. A large pond was situated towards the treeline that Obi-Wan only just managed to refrain from immediately stripping and flinging himself into with wild abandon.

Instead, he slowly disrobed with all the dignity of a proper Jedi and waded into the water. While the air still carried the heat of the day, the pond was cool and delightfully refreshing and Obi-Wan breathed out a sigh of relief that morphed into a yelp when the water began glowing a radiant luminescent blue from where it rippled away from him, illuminating the grove in a wash of soft light.

He heard muffled laughter and glanced over at Qui-Gon with a retort ready on his tongue that immediately died at the image that greeted him. His eyes flickered over Qui-Gon, lingering on the tanned skin and lithe muscles accentuated by the moonlight spilling over Qui-Gon’s shoulders and onto his bare chest. The glow from the water was reflected in his eyes and gave him an ethereal, ghostly appearance, highlighting the sweat droplets sliding down his neck that Obi-Wan had the sudden and irresistible urge to lick.

Obi-Wan was entranced by all of it.

He was entranced by _Qui-Gon_.

He’d be fooling himself if he said he hadn’t always been. But it had taken years of crippling self-doubt and denial, compounded by the events at Naboo, for him to realise what the swoop in his stomach and the clenching in his chest had actually meant.

And then years after that to come to terms with that realisation.

They say Jedi should not give in to fear. A stout warrior that stands and faces fear with dignity. But Obi-Wan had run from it, throwing himself into mission after mission, only touching base at the temple for the shortest time possible, hiding behind the veneer of a young Knight wanting to prove himself.

After all, Qui-Gon had dropped him like a sack of bantha dung in front of the Council in favour of another, he could hardly be blamed for wanting to prove his worth.

At least, that’s what he’d told himself.

And when he inevitably saw Qui-Gon down a corridor in the temple, or across the mess hall, with a frown on his face and a concerned tilt to the line of his pursed lips, Obi-Wan told himself that his avoidance wasn’t out of fear but...necessity.

It had taken Qui-Gon cornering him in his quarters in a lull between missions for everything to come to a head. He’d planted himself like a tree in front of Obi-Wan, arms crossed over his chest and a stubborn jut to his chin. The infamous stubbornness of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anger had come first, a quiet rage, cold and calculated that grew into a blazing hot wrath of such intensity it had surprised even himself.

Qui-Gon had weathered it all, standing in front of him as stalwart as a mountain, until Obi-Wan’s anger had dissolved into tears and then fizzled out into silence, shoulders slumped and exhaustion radiating from every pore.

He hadn’t thought he’d had any tears left, but when Qui-Gon had gently pulled him into his arms, holding him like he was something precious to be handled with care, Obi-Wan’s tears had come back with a vengeance.

After that, their relationship had slowly improved as they worked on mending the crevasses between them. Like filling the cracks of a broken teapot with gold, scarred but no less beautiful, their relationship had morphed into something different, new. They were different people than who they were before Naboo. It only made sense for their relationship to be different as well.

So it felt almost natural, effortless, when their relationship became romantic. Obi-Wan having long come to terms with the feelings he harboured for his former Master. He’d never forget the awestruck look on Qui-Gon’s face when he told him he loved him; like he’d just been told the meaning of the universe, or that the commissary had an unlimited supply of his favourite tea.

Obi-Wan had just laughed and kissed the gobsmacked expression off of his face.

“You get lost in your head far too often, dear one.”

Obi-Wan jumped. Qui-Gon had made his way over to the edge of the pond, and when Obi-Wan looked over, he saw a fondness lacing his features that he’d had only seen emerge in recent months.

“Can you blame me for getting distracted when you’re stood in front of me looking like that?” He gestured to Qui-Gon’s nakedness; eyebrow raised and silently delighting in the blush that rose to Qui-Gon’s cheeks.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and glanced down at the water lapping at his feet. When he flicked his eyes up again, Obi-Wan was still watching him.

“Come here,” Qui-Gon murmured, reaching out to him.

The day Obi-Wan could resist that voice would be the day the galaxy imploded. Like a fish to water he was reeled in, sliding their palms together and lacing his fingers with Qui-Gon’s. Qui-Gon spun him in a slow pirouette until his back was against his chest, and Qui-Gon’s other arm slid around his waist. Obi-Wan held their intertwined hands against his stomach and leant back against Qui-Gon.

Slowly, Qui-Gon edged them forward until they were standing in the waist deep water, luminescent blue light flickering around them before fading as the water grew still.

Gazing up at the sky, the stars lambent against the darkness, Obi-Wan felt the tension of the last few weeks melt away. Breathing in a deep lungful of the cooling night air, his eyes slipped shut and he sunk into the Living Force surrounding them, feeling Qui-Gon’s force presence flow over him like a balm against his frayed nerves.

Qui-Gon’s chest rumbled and he ducked his head, planting slow, wet kisses down the cord of Obi-Wan’ neck and licking the sweat off his skin.

Obi-Wan huffed and half-heartedly swatted at him, squirming when Qui-Gon’s beard tickled the sensitive skin. Unable to resist, he turned and pulled Qui-Gon into a slow, deep kiss, swiping his tongue into his mouth. Qui-Gon groaned and a delicious shiver crawled up his spine and heat bloomed in his stomach.

They’d barely had any time to themselves on this mission, the negotiations ongoing from dawn until dusk, and the heat hadn’t exactly been conducive to bedroom activities. They’d made do with heated makeout sessions and quick handjobs in the bath before collapsing into bed and spending the night apart lest they wake up glued together.

An untold amount of time later, Obi-Wan pulled back from the kiss, chuckling when Qui-Gon chased his lips, and backed them both back to the edge of the pond. Guiding Qui-Gon to turn and sit between his legs, he immediately buried his fingers in Qui-Gon’s hair to begin gently combing through the tangled strands. Qui-Gon hummed appreciatively, relaxing against Obi-Wan’s chest and turning his head to brush his nose against Obi-Wan’s neck.

Qui-Gon’s hand slowly slid down the back of Obi-Wan’s calf, his fingers wrapping around his ankle in an innocently possessive gesture that Obi-Wan secretly loved, before running his fingertips back up over the top of Obi-Wan’s shin.

He grudgingly admitted to himself that Qui-Gon’s idea of taking up the official’s invitation had been worth it; they’d sorely needed a break.

When he finished with Qui-Gon’s hair, he plaited it into a loose braid and laid it gently over his shoulder. He planted a soft kiss to the crown of Qui-Gon’s head.

They stayed like this long into the night. Glowing schools of shimmering fish lazily swam past, paying them no mind. Insects glowing an iridescent green clung to the branches above them, flaring brighter and taking off to dance and flutter in elaborate displays when splashing water and laughter rang through the air.

Eventually they tired, flopping down on their bed rolls beside the campfire and gazing up at the night sky together, Obi-Wan snuggled into Qui-Gon’s side.

“We should probably return to Coruscant soon,” Obi-Wan sighed, not really meaning the words but feeling he had to say them for the sake of posterity or...something. He actually had to admit that he was starting to enjoy this planet with it’s beautiful valleys and startling wildlife.

“I’m sure the Council can survive without us for another day,” Qui-Gon replied dryly, “Besides, there are more important things to be doing.”

Obi-Wan looked up at the smirk in Qui-Gon’s voice and blushed. He was looking at Obi-Wan as though he was a three-course meal and Qui-Gon was a starving man.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan breathed.

Qui-Gon chuckled lowly and rolled them over until he was hovering over Obi-Wan, dipping his head to slide the tip of his nose from Obi-Wan’s neck to his ear.

“Namely, you.” Qui-Gon murmured, and Obi-Wan shivered at the undercurrent of intent and possession in his tone.

He let out a shaky moan before Qui-Gon’s lips captured his in a drugging kiss.

The first of many he was certain would be leaving his mouth on this night, and the many more to come.


End file.
